


Looking Glass

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Lydia, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cheesy, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, First Time, Fluff, High School, Inaccuracies, M/M, Romance, Scott is a Good Friend, Texting, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Just got Mulan’ed #yeahhesmydate #suckit #dontyouwishyourboyfriendwashotlikeme #yeahyourerightlyds]</p><p>[@Mccallmemaybe First: wut happened?! Second: If Derek is your Shang can I be Mushu?]</p><p>...</p><p>In which Stiles is a boy (even if some people just don't get it), Derek is a cutie (leather jackets can do nothing about it) and good things happen to those who are cheesy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there  
> This is fic is REALLY fluffy, and REALLY cheesy, enough so your teeth may rot from it and you may start giggling like an idiot.
> 
> [ Our playlist ](http://8tracks.com/janarump/looking-glass)  
> And Scott's twitter name was inspired by the social media posts by [ This person](http://isaacmccall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: Neither of us is trans* (though the author is my amazing genderqueer bff, I'm a plain boring cis), hence the inaccuracies tag. There is only so much empathy and research can do

Stiles was not having the best of days. Well, it wasn’t a bad day, it just could be better. He had woken up late, almost lost the first class of the day. Then, as he was flying down the stairs, pulling his hoodie down and putting his socks on, his dad was coming in the door.

“You didn’t leave to school yet? You’re gonna be late, sweetie.” John said, hanging his leather coat on the hangers by the door.

The teenager bit his lower lip whilst walking into the kitchen. “The alarm didn’t work.” And I stayed up playing LoL with Scott until like three in the morning. Of course, he was not going to tell his dad about it, or he was gonna listen for another hour or two. He picked up a milk carton and drank a bit.

“Come on, Sarah, I’ve told like a thousand times that you shouldn’t do that. It’s not proper.” His father pulled the carton out of his hand, frowning in disapproval.

Stiles rolled his eyes, focusing a lot not to look too hurt by the fucking name. He could try telling his dad once more that his name wasn’t Sarah, that he was Stiles, but he knew it would be completely useless and hurtful. His dad just couldn’t understand, no matter how many hints Stiles dropped, how many times he said he was a boy. John would only sigh and act like this was all some result of grief. So he just walked away and picked up his sneakers and backpack that had been left by the dinner table.

“I have to go. Scott and I are probably going to play videogames at his place later today, I’ll eat something there, so don’t worry about me.” He said, while putting on his shoes.

“Don’t come home too late.” His dad answered, walking upstairs.

He sighed, got up, and gave one last look to the picture by the entrance, their last family photo before his mom went sick. His father holding them, his mom’s face when she was still healthy, still smiling and hugging him tightly. He hated to see himself, though, with hair by his shoulders and a purple flowery hoodie on. He had cut his own hair later that same week, lying to his parents that it was because he had been bored. Stiles bit his lower lip one more time before leaving the house and texting Scott.

[To Scotty:]  
[Hey man, overslept. Plz tell me Harris is late.]

He jumped into the jeep and started driving, and by the time Scott finally answered he was already parking in the school.

[From Scotty:]  
[Nah, man. He’s here.]

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course, he had to be that unlucky. He ran inside and went straight to the classroom, almost falling down when he opened the door, tripping on his own feet. The chemistry teacher stared down at him, unimpressed.

“Miss Stilinski, you’re late.” His voice was completely filled with arrogance, as usual.

Stiles clenched his jaw, and straightened his back. “It’s Mister Stilinski, and believe me, I’m pretty aware I’m late.”

“Then go to your seat and stay quiet.”

Stiles almost growled at him, but he was not in the mood to stay after class for detention today. So he walked over to the seat next to Scott and sat down. His friend smiled and patted him on the back. The teacher continued with the class, and Scott eventually leaned in closer to him so they could whisper to each other.

“He’s such a douche. Like, he knows and he keeps saying it wrong.” Sometimes, Stiles felt that Scott got angrier than him when he was misgendered. Stiles had been dealing with this since he was a kid, it was not like he was really that surprised when someone did it. His own father did it all the fucking time.

“Relax, Scotty. One of these days I’m going to show up here with a beard and a macho voice and he’s going to have to shut up.”

“Damn right. Any luck on scheduling that doctor’s appointment?”

Stiles shook his head, disappointed. “Nah. They say that since I’m still a minor I need my dad to come with me.” It had been so fucking frustrating. He needed this so much, was so tired of hearing that he was too young or people asking if he was sure. He was sure. He knew what he was.

“And your dad still think it’s a phase.” Scott sighed, letting his forehead hit the table.

“Yep.”

After a while of silence while they completed Harris' assignement, Stiles decided to change the subject to something less depressing.

“So, what do you think of asking for Chinese tonight? I’m sick of having pizza.”

“What? That’s blasphemy.”

Stiles huffed a laugh, kicking Scott under the table for making him laugh. His friend smiled openly, like the silly puppy he was.

“That’s the word of the day? Blasphemy?” Scott had this thing that every day he had this weird and pretentious words he used. Some sort of preparation for his exams.

“Yes.”

“Mister Mccall, stop flirting with Miss Stilinski, and come over here to solve number seven.” Harris’ voice took them both by surprise, and Stiles had to hold tightly to the edge of the desk so he wouldn’t say something really rude that would only grant him a suspension.

Scott looked up to their teacher, and Stiles could see he was gonna do something stupid.

“Sir, I refuse.”

“What?”

“As long as you call Stiles Miss, I’m ignoring you.”

Stiles kicked him once more, hissing. “Don’t be stupid, Scott. There’s no need.”

“Mccall, get here before I send you to the principal’s office.”

“Just go, Scott. I don’t want you getting in more trouble because of me.”

His best friend looked at him and whispered. “Stiles, it’s not just ‘cause of you, it’s because he doesn’t respect his students. He has to know he can’t just do this.”

Allison, who was sitting in front of them, turned back, worried. She looked to Scott and then to Stiles, before whispering to them. “Scott, I know this is important to both of you, and I agree that Harris can’t do that anymore, but it’s not like this that you’re gonna make him shut up.”

“Yeah, Scott, we can go to the principal and talk to him later.” Stiles knew it was useless, that the principal would talk to Harris and that, without an adult to really back up their claim, he couldn’t really do anything.

Scott looked down and got up, going to the board and doing whatever. Allison nodded and smiled at Stiles, trying to be supportive. He made himself smile back. He knew he was doing the right thing not letting Scott fight his battles, but he couldn’t help the bad taste left in his mouth whenver he gave in to Harris.

For the rest of the class things were chill. Next period was English, and they had to deal with Miss Blake being all for the metaphors and hidden meanings. At least she respected him, even if she was a bit mean towards some of the other students. Lunch was a bless, sitting on the usual table – he couldn’t really understand how he and Scotty had become a part of the popular crew. Well, he got that it was all because of Allison and Scott dating, but it was still weird to have Lydia, Jackson and Danny sitting with them at lunch.

Lydia sat next to him on the table, looking astonishing as always. Stiles remembered his mega crush on her, how long had him walked behind her trying to get a little bit of attention. He even joined lacrosse to see if she would pay attention to him. Joining lacrosse had made both him and his dad very happy (even if the later would have liked it better if Stiles didn’t have to share it with the boys).

The red haired started talking about something he didn’t quite catch, and that was when Stiles’ day turned slightly better. His cellphone beeped and he picked it up, smiling to himself when he saw who it was from.

[From Sourface:]  
[Please. Save. Me.]

Stiles replied as fast as he could, without attracting too much attention from the group around him, he hoped.

[To Sourface:]  
[What happened this time? Laura stole your sweet troll?]

He tucked his cellphone back into his pocket, listening to what Lydia was speaking now.

“So, we are thinking about going bowling tomorrow. And we were wondering if the three of you wanna join us.” She said, looking at Scott, Allison and Stiles. The dark-haired girl promptly answered, holding Scott’s hand.

“Of course we wanna go.”

That exact moment his cellphone made that small sound once again. Stiles wanted to ignore it, but he looked down just to see what Derek had said.

[From Sourface:]  
[Hahaha. No.]

Before he could pay attention to anything else, another message arrived.

[From Sourface:]  
[Dad wants to drag me to a wine tasting tomorrow night.]

[To Sourface:]  
[And why is that bad?]

He looked up to the rest of his friends and said, trying not to seem too happy or excited. “It’s seems like it will be a couple thing, I’m not in the mood to be the third wheel.”

“Danny is going.” Lydia said, much to Jackson and Danny’s disapproval.

“Yeah, Lyds, I told you I don’t enjoy you trying to get me and Danny together.

“Why not? I thought you liked Danny. Well, at least that you found him hot.” Gosh, Stiles was never telling her anything ever again.

“I just have something to do tomorrow night.” He said, texting Derek without breaking the eye contact with Lydia - if he broke the eye contact he would lose this fight.

[To Sourface:]  
[U & I r doing sth 2moro]

“With who?” She asked, leaning closer.

Scott – the traitor – answered before Stiles could.

“Probs Derek.”

“Fuck you.” Stiles said, kicking his friend from under the table.

“Which Derek?” Allison asked, interested.

His traitor continued speaking, right when Stiles’ cellphone made another beep. “Derek, Cora Hale’s brother. He and Stiles met on that ‘Movies under the stars’ thing two weeks ago and they have been texting since.”

[From Sourface:]  
[Kay. We can’t stay here. Told dad we’re going to play videogames at your place.]

[To Sourface:]  
[Fine by me. You can get there at 5.]

“Scotty, just so you know, I’m never covering up for you again.” Stiles said, glaring at his friend.

Scott looked over at him with such a brokenhearted face that Stiles considered forgiving him. However, Lydia then leaned in closer and asked.

“So, you have a crush on him?”

Stiles looked pointedly at Scott and repeated.

“Ever again.”

 

He wasn’t anxious. Nope. No. Not even a little. He just wanted to make sure his house wasn’t a complete and absolute mess. 

Stiles checked once again to make sure he had washed all the dishes, ran upstairs to make sure the bathrooms were in order, and that he had put the dirty clothes in the hamper. Eventually he stood in the middle of his bedroom, proud of his work. It almost seemed like a normal person lived here. He closed the door to take a look in the mirror. He was wearing jeans and his target t-shirt, super casual. At last, Stiles ran his fingers through his hair so it would less like a bed hair and more like messy and classy.

He wanted so much to make a good impression on Derek. The other man was older, and had already started a major (even if he’d dropped it because architecture was not his thing after all), and had spent six months travelling around the world. It didn’t matter that now he was back living with his folks and working to put money back on his savings. Derek was hella awesome and Stiles really wanted the older man to like him. The doorbell rang and he ran downstairs, texting Lydia (he had promised to keep her updated).

[To Lyds:]  
[He’s here]

He opened the front door, only to be faced with a pair of green eyes in that amazingly grumpy face.

“Hey, man.”

Stiles was lucky that at least he was tall enough not to look like a dwarf next to Derek. Still, there was that feeling that he was too lean and not tall enough.

“Hey, Stiles.”

Derek entered the house, Stiles closed the door after him. “Take your shoes off, Dad doesn’t like people wearing them inside.”

The older man didn’t reply, just kicked his black sneakers to the side, and then he just stood there staring at Stiles. That was one of the things about Derek. He was pretty bad in the talking part of the friendship, this was one of the reasons why they mostly texted.

“Wanna play here or upstairs in my bedroom?” He asked, already pacing some.

The other man shrugged, looking around a bit. His eyes seemed to focus on the family picture, but he didn’t ask anything.

“We’ll go upstairs then. Here the TV is better but I think Wii is better than Xbox when it comes to playing with friends.” Stiles tried to take his focus to something else. He should’ve put those photos away. Why didn’t he think about that?

“Yeah. Do you have any fighting games?” Derek asked, putting his hands on his jean’s back pockets. Only now that Stiles’ noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual leather jacket, only a grey v-neck.

“Yeah, Super Smash Brawl, Castlevania Judgement, Soul Calibur, King of Fighters...”

“Castlevania is good for me. Cora likes the series a lot, so at least I should have some familiarity with it.”

“You can go to my bedroom, is the door on the right. I’ll pick something for us to eat.”

Derek nodded and walked upstairs - Stiles couldn’t help to watch the movement of his butt as he did so. That ass should be illegal, it was like the most perfect thing Stiles had ever seen. He could write pages and pages about it. Not right now, though, right now he had to get some food (well, the Doritos and the cheese cream-thingy) and the two cans of Fanta. His cellphone beeped with a message just as he closed the fridge.

[From Ally A:]  
[Everyone is wishing you luck. You go tiger!]

He smiled and texted her back, carrying everything upstairs.

[To Ally A:]  
[I told you guys. We.Are.Just.Friends]

He kicked the door open to find Derek sitting on the floor with one knee brought up to his chest and the other leg stretched ahead. Stiles left the things between them, and sat next to Derek. The older man had already put the games on.

“So, you didn’t explain why you needed an escape so badly.” Stiles picked up the controller, crossing his legs.

He heard Derek opening the Fanta before answering. “I see no difference between the wines, and I can’t fake seeing it, like Laura does. To me it’s basically hours of drinking the same thing over and over and having to tell to my dad that ‘No, I don’t feel the oak trace in this one anymore than I did in the last one.’ It’s just better for our relationship if I stay away from wine.”

“Dude, you’re denying yourself free alcohol. I don’t understand it.”

“Because getting drunk with your older sister and your dad is always hella fun.”

Stiles laughed and when he looked over Derek was actually smiling. He was counting this as a success already. They played games for hours, Stiles totally kicking Derek’s ass. Much to his surprise, the other was very competitive. After losing a few rounds he decided that it was the game’s problem, that the scenario moved too much. And they changed to Super Smash Brawl. Of course he didn’t get any better at it, Stiles beat him with no trouble. Derek was fighting with Link, saying that this was his best character. Stiles couldn’t not laugh when his Fox once more got the first place. Derek left the controller on the ground, getting up.

“We should do something else.”

“Calm down, dude, it’s only a game.” He couldn’t stop laughing at how unexpected this was. “In which I’m totally beating your ass.”

Derek stared at him, frowning, and Stiles only smiled wider. Derek sat on the bed, annoyed, and after a while of silence – that the teenager spent stuffing his mouth with Doritos - he said.

“Does your fan work?”

“Actually not. It broke down a few months ago.”

Derek sighed and looked up. Stiles glanced at him and let his head fall back. “Why? Am I too hot for you?”

The older man flipped him, looking away and – Oh freaking Glow Cloud – he was blushing.

“I’m hot-”

“That you definitely are.”

“Shut up, Stiles. It’s not because of you, okay? I just am.”

“So take your shirt off.” Stiles said, teasing him, but Derek actually did it. He took it off and threw it on the chair.

The teenager was positively breathless because of the view. He bit his lower lip, trying not to stare too hard, then picked up the empty cans and got up.

“I’ll got find something cold for you to drink. Choose a game that you may have the slightest chance of beating me in.”

He turned and walked downstairs, texting Lydia as fast as he could.

[To Lyds:]  
[He’s fucking shirtless.]

Her reply came back fast as a lighting.

[From Lyds:]  
[Enjoy it.]

[To Lyds:]  
[I don’t know what to do.]

[From Lyds:]  
[Touch it.]  
[Just touch it.]  
[For science]  
[For Danny and me]

He smiled and texted her back.

[To Lyds:]  
[I can’t touch it. He may think I’m some sort of perv.]

[From Lyds:]  
[Well, you are.]  
[Now, go do us all a favor and enjoy your man]

He put his cellphone back in his pocket before pouring a glass of cold water and walking back upstairs. When he got back into the room, Derek was sitting on the bed, holding the controller.

“We are continuing with the game. I’ll take Bowser this time.”

“If you say so.” He handed the glass to Derek. “I’m still totally gonna beat you.”

And he was right, his Fox totally won. After a long and hard battle with Derek’s Bowser. Stiles fist pumped, getting up to do his little victory dance, which of course included striping his shirt and spinning it over his head.

“I fucking called it!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you did.”

And suddenly Stiles was standing there, feeling self-conscious. He was only wearing his binder and jeans, standing in front of Derek. If the older man hadn’t been sure before, now he had every confirmation he needed. The teenager stared at him, only to see those green eyes travelling down and stopping on his sort of naked chest. Stiles bit his lower lip, because fucking hell, not only Derek hadn’t said anything stupid, he was looking at Stiles like he wanted him.

“My eyes are up here, big guy.”

The older man stared at him, embarrassed and blushing.

“You fight good.” He said, looking at Stiles dead in the eye.

Stiles couldn’t stop laughing for like five minutes. He fell on the bed, kicking the air and punching the mattress. When he finally caught up with his breath, he stared at Derek with tears in his eyes.

“Dude, you just Mulan’ed me.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Do you wanna defeat the huns?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

He poked Derek's ribs, chuckling. There was just something about seeing Derek so flustrered that made it impossible for him to stop teasing. Derek pushed him away, looking straight ahead.

"Let's have a rematch."

"So I can beat ya again?"

The older man completely ignored him, picking up Stiles controller and shoving it on the younger's hands. Stiles sat up brushing his shoulder against Derek's. Dating had become a pretty numb subject through the years. It wasn't like he didn't know he was bi - he was pretty aware of it - but he had never really liked a guy that was this real, someone he knew up close and personal. No one that he actually had the slightest chance with. Not that he had a chance with Derek, or that he even liked Derek like that.

"Let's go then." Stiles said, smiling to the older man.

"I'm not losing this time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, big guy."

 

Needless to say that Derek didn't win that rematch, or any of the other ten he asked. 

They ended up ordering food from a Thai restaurant that the older man liked - and for that he insisted on paying -, and laying on the floor of Stiles' room, watching From Dusk to Dawn on Netflix. They were having such a good time that the teenager completely forgot his dad was coming back home that night. It was late and he and Derek were discussing which was the best movie in the history of bad movies (Stiles voted for Troll 2, and Derek said nothing could be worse than Sharktopus), when the sound of the front door being opened and Stiles' father's voice were heard.

"Sarah, I'm home!"

Stiles felt the blood drain of his face, and looked down.

"I'm in my room, dad!" He answered, grabbing the edge of the bed.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, and Stiles glanced up to see Derek staring at him. There was no pity in his eyes, just some sort of understanding. God, he had to stop being this perfect like right now. If he became anymore awesome Stiles would have to marry him. The teenager just raised his eyebrows and sighed. His dad wasn't being a bad parent because he wanted, he was just fail like that, and Stiles felt like he should tell Derek that or the older man might get the wrong idea. Before he could, though, his dad opened the bedroom door and stared at the two of them in shock.

"What is this?"

Derek and Stiles both got up together. The teenager stepping ahead, to protect his friend in case his dad flipped and decided he needed to protect his child's honor.

"This is Derek Hale, dad. He's a friend of mine."

"I know who he is, I wanna know what's he's doing shirtless in your bed with you."

"Playing Super Smash Brawl."

"Sarah..." His dad's voice was in that low key that he used when he didn't believe what Stiles was saying.

"Let's not talk about this here, dad."

The teenager pulled his father outside and closed the door.

"Dad, it's not what you think."

"No? So explain to me what else am I'm supposed to think when I come home and find my daughter and an older man shirtless in bed."

"It doesn't matter that I'm shirtless to him. Because, unlike you, he doesn't see me as a girl."

"Sarah-"

"Stop calling me that. Please, dad, just don't call me that."

His father sighed, tired, before he continued speaking.

"I get that you trust him, but you have to understand that there is no way he doesn't get at least a bit ... Aroused by the sight. He's that boy Scott said you had a crush on, right? You have to respect yourself, sweetie. Or no one will."

Stiles was chewing on his tongue, almost breaking the skin, so he wouldn't begin screaming. It was no new talk, they had an argument like this at least once a week. The teenager sighed. "I'll put the shirt back on, if you insist, but he stays."

His dad touched his face, giving a weak smile.

"I still think he's a bit too old for you."

Stiles rolled his eyes turning to go back into his room.

"I've told you, he's just a friend."

"That's why the house is looking so damn clean?"

"Yes..."

"When Scott comes over you won't even make your bed."

Stiles felt his cheeks burning hot, and he really hoped Derek wasn't listening to this conversation, or Stiles wouldn't be able to face him like ever again.

"Dad, please... Let's not talk about this? Pleeeease?"

His dad sighed once more, but then finally smiled.

"Okay."

Stiles turned on his heels and got back into the room, closing the door and resting his back against it. Derek stared at him for some moments.

"Should I go?"

"Nah. I fought bravely, so you can stay here. As long as I put a shirt on."

"I'll put mine back on too."

"You don't have to."

"If you have to, I have to."

Stiles smiled dumbly, and looked away.

He was so crushing over that stupid dork.

 

 

Derek became more a part of Stiles' life as the weeks went by. They were always texting - which wasn't exactly something new -, and now Derek was invited to their videogame Saturdays at Jackson's (even if the later said it was only because "Hale can buy the booze"). And, every once in a while, Cora would come by to tell Stiles that if he and Derek didn't stop texting in the middle of the night she was gonna rip his throath out with her teeth.

Still, the first time he showed up to pick Stiles up from school it was sort of a big deal. Stiles was in the middle of warming the bench during the lacrosse practice (not because the coach was a jerk or anything like that, only because he sucked at it) when his cellphone beeped. Next to him, Scott beamed a smile and elbowed him.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"No, it's Allison telling me her folks aren't home tonight and she wants me to come by."

His friend stopped smiling, actually believing Stiles, who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Scotty, I'm joking, of course it's Derek."

[From Sourface:]  
[What are the chances of you letting Scott drive the jeep?]

Stiles frowned, confused, and looked over to his friend for a second before answering.

[To Sourface:]  
[Not grand. Y?]

"What was it, bro?"

"Derek is asking me if I would let you drive the jeep."

"That's weird."

"You tell me."

The answer arrived and Scott leaned on Stiles' shoulder to read it too.

[From Sourface:]

"You still call him that?"

Stiles decided that it was for the best if he just ignored every and each of Scott's comments.

[Remember I told you Laura had an amazing car?]

[To Sourface:]  
[Yep. You also mentioned she would never let you drive it. What's the connection, dude?]

"Who's Laura?" Scott asked curious.

"Derek's older sister. She lives in New York, but is staying with their folks for a while."

"What kind of car she has?"

"A black camaro, I think."

[From Sourface:]  
[She owes me for covering for her last night, so I have the car for the day. Thought you may wanna go for a ride. I could pick you up from pratice...]

Stiles beamed, and his best friend said, excited like the puppy he was.

"Stiles, you gotta go. This is like the biggest innuendo I have ever seen. I can take care of the jeep."

"I don't trust you with it."

Danny sat next to them, seeming interested. "Don't trust Scott with what?"

"My car."

"Why would you have to trust him with your car?"

Stiles was about to answer when Scott interrupted him, talking more than he should, as per usual.

"Derek called him to go on a ride after practice in his sister's fancy car."

Danny smiled and patted Stiles' on the shoulder.

"Aren't you a lucky guy. Bet Derek must be one hell of a kisser."

"I don't know, we haven't kissed."

"Yet."

Stiles glared at Scott, but his friend only laughed and hugged him.

"He doesn't like me like that."

"Have you asked him about it?" Danny questioned, with that smile of his that said he knew more about the subject than he was willing to let out.

"No..."

"So you can't be that sure about it."

"You two have to stop it. It's not like I can leave my jeep with anyone, and Scott is by far the shittiest driver I have ever seen."

"Dude, that was mean."

"No, that's was the truth."

"I could take care of your car. I was getting a drive with Jackson, the jeep would be nice for a change." The goalie offered, and Stiles had to smile.

"That would work."

He texted Derek back, maybe already shaking his legs in excitment.

[To Sourface:]  
[Totally on board with it. Practice ends at 4:40. Be here.]

[From Sourface:]  
[I'll be.]

In that moment, of course, Danny leaned in and said, smiling.

"Of course, I'll only do that if you promise me you'll do something about this crush of yours."

Stiles looked offended towards the taller teen, with Scott laughing next to him.

"Danny, I thought our friendship was beyond the level of blackmail."

"Not at all. Not until watching you two pinning after each other stops being pathetic."

"I'll never forgive you."

"You will in the moment you touch that ass." Danny declared before getting up and going back to the field.

Stiles couldn't be angry at him, because he was probably so fucking right.

Obviously, Stiles couldn’t focus the rest of practice, and when Coach send them to train scoring Stiles managed to accidentaly beat Greenberg – who was standing behind him in line – to the ground with his stick. The rest of his teammates cheered on him (no one liked Greenberg), but still he had to drag the mostly limp body out of the field himself, which was not an easy task. It was still better than cleaning up the locker room, though. Later, when everyone was done and went to take their baths, Stiles couldn’t help to check on the time every ten seconds.

“Dude, focus on getting dressed.” Scott said, walking around shirtless in all his glory.

“I’m doing that.”

Stiles had created techniques to change in the way that attracted the least bit of attention. The first days had been hard, with the boys staring too much and Scott being all protective. Now, Stiles could take off his uniform and put his clothes on in less than a minute. He sniffed himself once he was dressed to see if he was stinking too badly, he didn’t want to scare Derek away.

“Are you nervous, Stiles?” Scott asked from behind him.

“Nope.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“No.”

“When I told Allison I liked her, I was very nervous.”

“Yeah, I remember. So what?”

“You’re telling Derek you like him today, aren’t you?”

Stiles wasn’t embarrassed at all when some of the other players stared at them with interest, nope. He just glared at Scott over his shoulder.

“I’ll do something about my crush, don’t know exactly what yet.”

He had some ideas, but most of them included balloons, chocolate and flowers. That might be a bit overboard, though.

The coach opened the locker room door, shouting (because he didn’t have any other way of communicating).

“Okay, which one of you idiots is responsible for Hale standing outside in a Camaro?! He fucking freaked me out! Appearing out of thin air, the freak!”

Stiles bit his lower lip and gingerly raised his hand. “Me.”

“Really, Bilinski?” Finstock sounded genuinely surprised (even proud) about it. “Well, congrats I guess. Now hurry your ass there. I don’t want to explain to the director what an ex-student is doing in our parking lot.”

Stiles wasn’t blushing when he grabbed his things and walked out of the locker room. He may have blushed when Danny chimed in, though. “Remember your promise.”

The way through the halls into the parking lot was a lot less stress inducing, until he saw Derek that is. The older man was standing next to the Camaro, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans along with those stupid aviators that made him look like a drug dealer or some shit like that – well, a sexy drug dealer, but Stiles would never admit that.

“Hey there, big guy.” The teenager smiled, lightly punching his friend’s shoulder.

“Hello, Stiles.”

Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds, and Stiles’ cheeks went back into burning. It was not fair that all the other had to do was exist for him to feel like this.

“So, this is the famous Camaro.” He changed the subject fast, before he embarrassed himself any more. The car was indeed amazing, even if Stiles like his jeep a lot, he couldn’t really say he wouldn’t enjoy having a car like this.

Derek nodded, watching while Stiles walked around the car, checking everything.

“So, what are your plans, Mister Hale?”

This time, the older man got all tense, in a reflex that Stiles had learned to identify as his way not to show embarrassment. The teenager couldn’t stop the smirk that filled his lips before he leaned in, putting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Have you planned something naughty, Derek?”

The older man pushed him away.

“Get in the car.”

“Wow, Der, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Stiles said, finally getting into the passenger seat.

Derek didn’t answer to his provocation, only stood there looking grumpy.

“I’ll have to know your plans, so I can call Scott to cover up for me if we are gonna stay out late.”

“I didn’t have any real plans, just drive around, maybe show you what the car can do…”

“You just wanted to see me, I know.”

His friend suddenly stepped on the accelerator and Stiles laughed openly, the wind hitting his face out of the window.

“What are you? A dog?” Derek asked, pulling him back. His grumpiness only made the teenager happier. “I wanna take you to the beach. There’s a place there that has the best shrimp on the State.”

“So we’ll be back late. I’ll text Scott.”

[To Scotty:]  
[Going to the beach with Derek. My dad calls, I’m at your place, ok?]

[From Scotty:]  
[WOW. Enjoy it, man]

Stiles didn’t even try to correct him this time, it was useless anyway. So he just pushed the phone back into his backpack and looked at Derek.

“You will have to take me back home, afterwards, just so you know.”

Derek glanced at him with an expression that Stiles chose to read as ‘No shit, Sherlock.’

They drove for one hour and a half before they got to where Derek wanted to take him, ninety minutes of them listening to the cheesy music Laura had on store, and bickering like five year olds - which was very fun, and a great excuse to touch the older man.

The place they went was, like, extra family friendly. The guy in charge seemed to know Derek already, even teased him about taking Laura’s car. Derek only sat down and hid his face behind the menu, trying not to blush. Stiles sat next to him and bumped their shoulders, smiling openly at him. He couldn’t help himself, Derek was like highly teasable – was that even a word, by the way? The older man rolled his eyes and pushed him away, not even hard enough for Stiles to actually move.

“How was practice today?”

“Ordinary. Coach complaining, me and Scott benched…”

“Still no chance of actually playing?”

“Nope. I knocked Greenberg out by accident today, and Scott had another asthma attack in the middle of the practice.”

“You will make to first line sometime.”

“I don’t really mind.” Which was the truth, he didn’t feel the need to prove that to himself, not anymore at least. He was super fine with being on the bench forever.

Derek gave him a small smile and ordered their food (something that sounded too complicated and came with strawberry milkshakes).

“It better be good.”

“It is.”

“Are there curly fries?”

“Of course there are curly fries, all you ever talk about are those damn fries.” He was trying to sound annoyed, but failed miserably.

The food came after a while, and it was actually really fucking good. Despite that complicated name it was basically cutlet shrimps with cheddar after all. They ate while discussing which was the best super-hero movie ever, what eventually became a discussion of which was the best super hero ever. Stiles couldn’t understand how Derek felt that Wolverine was better than Batman.

“How can our relationship ever work if you like Marvel?”

“You will see the light one of these days, Stiles.”

“I’m not saying that some Marvel comics don’t have their qualities, but come on, Batman rocks.”

“He is a playboy vigilante. The whole mutants plot is ten times more interesting. You can make parallels with any minority, and they aren’t afraid to make those connections. Besides, Hugh Jackman is away better than Christian Bale.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It was actually fun, lots of fun, discussing with him, and their brains froze as they drank the milkshakes too fast. It was dark when they left, but that didn’t stop Stiles from taking off his shoes and running on the sand. He hadn’t been on the beach in a long time. Derek complained at first (what a surprise!), but ended up taking his shoes off and running after the teenager. Stiles laughed and dodged him as they ran - it was hard, but he kept it up for a while before Derek tackled him and they both fell to the ground.

“We’re so damn cheesy, oh my god.” Stiles wheezed through laughter, then looking up to the sky.

The older man didn’t even bother on reply. He sat up, gazing at Stiles. There was so much want and admiration in his eyes that Stiles felt his heart beating faster. He needed to do something about it, even if later on he ended up regretting whatever he did, it would be better than not trying at all. The teenager lifted himself onto his elbows, staring back at Derek and feeling that his heart was dumbly beating faster and faster.

“Stiles, I need to ask you a question -”

Before Derek could finish whatever he was saying, Stiles leaned in closer and kissed him. It was slow and a bit clumsy – not like Stiles had ever done this out of those spin the bottle games -, but Derek kissed back, and that was all that really mattered. One of the older man’s hands curled on his back, holding Stiles closer, so the teenager clutched his white t-shirt with all his might - pulling Derek closer, even if now their positions didn’t favor kissing at all. They ended up falling back on the sand, Stiles dazzled and Derek leaning over him. A pale hand grabbed black hair, stillness settling over them. When their long first kiss ended, small pecks followed, and Stiles looked into the green eyes and smiled openly. Derek moved back a bit, caressing his face.

“Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Stiles was really confused now, the hole day had totally sounded as a date on his mind. “Aren’t we on a date already?”

“Not quite… Well, not officially.” Derek looked a bit insecure as he said that, which only made Stiles wanna rub their cheeks together and get some scruff burn.

“You wanna go on an official date?” Stiles asked, biting his lower lip to (unsuccessfully) keep from smiling.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, Stiles, I wanna go on an official date with you.” He said, before going back to kissing him for a bit, not real making out kisses, just slow and soft. Stiles was the one to part this time, just so he could give a proper answer.

“Yes. We shall go on a date.”

 

 

[From Der:]  
[About the not-to-be-named subject, how about we go watch a movie and eat something this Friday?]

Stiles smiled at the message from his spot laying on Allison’s floor. They were in her house to do a History project, which basically meant that privacy was an overestimated concept. Lydia was laying next to him reading the texts over his shoulder.

“What does your boy wants?” She asked, not even bothering to look at him.

Scott looked up from his place on the bed. “Probably to set up what they are doing on their date.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, answering the text.

[To Der:]  
[I’ll have to ask my pops, but it’s probs ok]

Allison spun the chair so she would be facing them.

“So, this Friday?”

“Yep. Unless my dad’s freaks out.”

“He won’t, Derek’s is a nice guy.” She reassured, smiling at him.

“My dad has a hard time believing that, ever since he caught us playing videogames shirtless.”

Lydia sighed and pretended that she wasn’t listening to them talking.

“At least Derek has a good history with relationships… Sort of.” Allison added, frowning a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he dated my aunt Kate three years ago, but their break-up was kind of rough… He still avoids her and stuff, but it’s mostly her fault.” Stiles remembered Allison’ aunt, she was really hot, but also really violent.

“He also dated Miss Blake, I remember her reading one of her poems and it was about him, or a guy that fit his description like a glove.” Scott added, and Stiles felt a lump forming on his throat. It wasn’t until Lydia chimed in that he really felt the hit, though.

“Derek Hale was king of prom on his year, you guys remember? It was right when we got into High School. He and his girlfriend Paige were voted, and I must say, they looked really cute in the photos.”

Stiles’ gulped. Derek had only dated girls. And not any kind of girl, he had only dated the hot girls. God, what did he want with Stiles? He was not hot like them, and he may have the body of a girl, but he wasn’t one... He could be for Derek, though.

“Stiles… You’re thinking about something. What is it?” His best friend asked, sounding worried.

“Nothing, Scotty, absolutely nothing.”

“Okay. If you don’t want to tell me, it’s probably not a good idea, dude.”

It wasn’t really an idea.

Not until that night, at least.

He was waiting for his dad to come home, a tiny bit anxious maybe. He was sitting on the dinner table, playing with his cellphone and shaking his leg. His father arrived home early and smile at Stiles as he always did.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Hey, dad. I need to ask you something.”

The smile in his father’s face disappeared and he sat in front of Stiles. “What was it? Something happened?”

“Not yet. I mean, in a hypothetical situation, if someone, maybe Derek Hale for the example, asked me out and maybe we had thought about going to the movies this Friday. Would you be okay with it?”

John’s expression softened in a minute, and he leaned back on the chair.

“Derek Hale? That guy you totally don’t have a crush on?”

“Yeah, about that...”

“Relax, honey. If he is special to you, and you promise to be home by ten, it’s fine.”

Stiles smiled openly and hugged his dad. “Thanks a lot!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just, promise me that you will protect yourself. You’re such a pretty girl, and so young, I know you like him but he’s an older man with away more relationship experience than you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. It was not like he didn’t expect this to happen, but there was this feeling on his gut… He looked up, seeing his reflection on the window. He still looked too much like a girl dressed as a boy, and maybe that’s what Derek saw when he looked at him. Stiles bit his lower lip and sat back down.

“You think I should, like, go buy something nice? A dress or something like that?” His mouth tasted bitter when he asked it, even if knew what the answer would be.

“Well, you still have that one I gave you for Christmas, don’t you? Perhaps you could wear it.”

Stiles remembered the dress, how angry he had been when he saw it and how he’d mustered the fakest of smiles and said he liked it anyway. The dress was purple, with buttons in the front, a skirt that went on his knees, and little sleeves that were sort of puffy. It was cute, he guessed. He had considered giving it to Lydia, but she was shorter than him.

“Yeah, I think it will do.”

His dad opened a smile.

“It’s good to see that you are finally overcoming this phase.”

Stiles really didn’t want to talk about this right now, he was still convincing himself that it would be for a good reason. He wanted so much for Derek to like him and want him. It would be a good surprise - he was no Kate Argent, but he could be a cute girl. He pulled his plaids closer to his body and just sighed, picking up his phone to text Derek with the confirmation.

[To Der:]  
[Dad is okay as long you get me home before 10 and don’t knock me up.]

[From Der:]  
[Don’t plan to.]

Stiles smiled and got up, needing a bit of time to cope with his decision. It had taken him so long to decide that no, he didn’t have to dress as a girl or have long hair only because people wanted him to. That what mattered was what he knew, what he felt. And now his dad smiled looking at him, touching his wrist.

“Your mom would be so happy to see this.”

That one hit too close to the heart, his mom had always liked to dress him up and do complicated things with his hair. She was so happy to have a daughter. Everyone would be happier if he didn’t identify as a boy, if he had just accepted himself as he was born. The thing was, he couldn’t. Not anymore.

“I know she would, dad. I’ll go to my room now, I have to finish my part of the project.”

“Have a good night, honey. Have fun tomorrow. I won’t be home, but I’ll call you.”

 

 

Stiles was standing in his bedroom, avoiding to look at his reflection. He felt so weird. Not wearing his binder or his usual underwear, but instead a lingerie set that his aunt had bought him. It made his boobs appear so much more than usual, he had almost forgotten them – not really, but he had forgotten they could look so… round. The dress was weirdly feminine (well, it was a dress, but he hadn’t expected it to be so girly). Stiles had put on his converses, because it was not like he had anything else. He was also taking a purse that used to be his mom’s. Every time he looked at his reflection, it was a complete punch to his guts. That person looking back at him wasn’t him, it was a skinny girl that didn’t seem to know how to use her body. All elbows and knees. Stiles wanted to put on his everyday clothes and just ignore this idea, but he knew he could do this.

He was doing this for his mom, for his dad and for Derek. It was just one night, he would survive, and maybe if he was lucky there would be a second date.

Right now, though, he had to do his makeup. The first three trials had been a complete disaster. Is was clear that he looked like a clown, which was a victory considering the closest he'd ever gotten to doing makeup was when he and Scott decided to play Brave Heart. Stiles needed an expert’s opinion, and that meant only one thing.

He was going to visit Lydia.

Stiles grabbed his shit and went to his jeep, texting her just to make sure she wasn’t in the middle of sex with Jackson or something unimportant as that.

[To Lyds:]  
[Gonna drop by. Need your help]

[From Lyds:]  
[Y???]

[To Lyds:]  
[I need your makeup skills]

He was gonna regret telling her that, Lydia was not gonna like this. The amount of texts he received – and ignored – in the next two minutes was a proof of that. He just kept driving, focusing on his task. He parked outside of the Martin’s place and got out of his jeep, pulling his dress down - this thing just kept going up, ugh. He knocked the door and stood there, holding the purse and resisting the urge to pace. Lydia’s mom opened the door, and looked at him in confusion.

“Who are you?” They had actually met once or twice, but he doubted she could recognize him now.

Lydia soon showed up on the top of the stairs.

“It’s for me, mom!”

When her eyes met Stiles’, he could swear he saw anger burning there. She pulled him in, dragging him to her bedroom before closing the door and almost growling.

“What is this shit, Stiles?”

“This is me, ready for a date.” He answered, facing the red-haired girl and trying to sound confident.

“No. You ready for a date is you wearing jeans and one of your lame t-shirts. Not this Lavender dress and asking me to do your makeup. Which I’m not doing by the way, I’m not going to be an accomplice to your misgendering.”

He took a deep breath, trying not to sound too angry or frustrated.

“Come on, Lydia. It’s just a date, it’s not like I’m gonna die if I’m Sarah for a night. That’s what Derek wants.”

“What? I’m murdering Hale.” She said, walking off to grab her cellphone. “Who gave him the right to ask something like that from you?”

Stiles held her wrist to stop her from calling anyone.

“He doesn’t know, Lyds. This is supposed to be a surprise.”

“And what makes you think that’s what he want?”

“Come on, Lyds, he only dated girls, and hot ones. Why would he want to date me?”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Because he’s pathetically in love with you?” The girl added, giving him the standard ‘are you stupid?’ look. “Stiles, he didn’t ask Sarah on a date, he asked you. He wants you.”

“No, he doesn’t! No one wants me! I’m a freak, okay? I’m pretty aware of that, everyone looks at me like there’s something wrong.” He had never said that out loud to anyone, because Scott was too supportive to understand that he could feel bad about himself sometimes and there was no one else to talk to. “And if doing this gives me a chance of being with someone and making them happy – and I’m not just saying Derek, I mean my dad too -, so fuck it. I’ll do it.”

His friend just kept staring at him, there was no pity on her look – that was one of the good things about her – just frustration and anger. Lydia took deep breaths before she pushed him on the bed.

“I’m doing the fucking makeup, but I want you to know that I think this is stupidest idea you’ve ever had. And I’m counting that time you went into the preserve to look for a body and left Scott there all night.”

Stiles didn’t thank her, because he was pretty sure she would’ve stabbed him in the eye if he said another word. The girl grabbed her make up things and started mumbling to herself as she looked at his face from various angles.

“And this Lavender color of your dress is too pastel. What the fuck am I supposed to do with it? Play with purple shades? Or maybe just bring out your eyes… Some shit like that.”  
She was just so annoyed, doing her work and mumbling to herself whilst she did it. It was really weird, this whole situation. He knew this was wrong, knew he shouldn’t be doing this, and that Lydia’s words made sense, but he couldn’t back down now. She also thankfully used her time to fix his hair, putting two purple hair clips on the side.

“Do you wanna see it?”

“Not really.”

She didn’t question it, just sat next to him on the bed and kept staring. His cellphone beeped and Stiles picked it up to look at the message.

[From Der:]  
[Leaving home now. Laura will drive me.]

Stiles bit his lower lip and decided to tease his date.

[To Der:]  
[She’ll pick you up too or should I drive you home?]

[From Der:]  
[Haha. I’m not even answering that one.]

Stiles opened a smile and got up. Lydia was still looking at him, a knowing and judging look gracing her face. She walked him out to the door, grabbing his shoulder.

“Have fun, okay?”

“I will, Lyds.”

She kissed his cheek and watched as he went to his car. Stiles caught a glimpse of himself in the rear mirror, and he couldn’t even recognize himself. He took a deep breath and started the engine.

They were going to a street cinema, the sort of thing that only worked in small towns. He parked a few meters away, turning on the radio to wait. He didn’t want to be out there waiting, it was supposed to be a surprise after all, and he tried not to get too anxious. Something in which he failed, of fucking course.

When he spotted the Camaro around five minutes later, he jumped off the car, nervous and edgy. Laura drove off fast, which Stiles was sort of thankful for, but also somewhat sad. He wanted to meet the Hales, but he supposed tonight would be too soon. Derek stood there, looking lost for a couple of seconds, until he grabbed his cellphone, probs to text Stiles. The teenager smirked to himself and tiptoed until he stood behind Derek, leaned in, whispering right into his ear.

“Hey there, Sourface.”

Derek turned around facing him, a smile in his lips, but that smile faded fast when he saw Stiles. He squinted for a couple of moments, looking completely confused.

“What the fuck, Stiles?!”

This was not the reaction Stiles had been expecting.

“It’s me?” He answered, looking hopeful.

“Why are you dressed like this? Did your dad force you to do dress like this? If that was the only way he let you come, you should have told me.” Derek sounded so distressed, and Stiles’ optimism waned.

“What? No! I dressed like this because of you!”

They were starting to attract people’s attention now, and as pathetic as it was, Stiles just wanted to run and hide. Avoid this problem and see if it went away.

“Why?” His date asked, confusion filling his voice. This had been a horrible, horrible idea.

“Because you only dated girls, and, like, mega hot ones… I thought you wanted me to be more like them. It doesn’t actually hurt me to pretend I’m a girl, if it is for you.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You don’t? But I’m a boy and you-”

“Stiles, I'm not only into girls.... I’m gay for you!” Derek blurted out, loud enough so everyone around them turned in confusion. He blushed fiercely when he noticed that.

Oh. Stiles opened a damn big smile, a warm feeling filling his heart.

“Not like that. I meant-”

Stiles walked closer and touched the taller man’s shoulders.

“I get it. Don’t try too hard, I think you already exceeded your daily limit of words.”

Derek glared at him, but Stiles only beamed him a smile.

“Let’s get my face cleaned up, okay? This shit itches.”

He turned around then, holding Derek’s hand and pulling him to the men’s bathroom – because fuck it, he was going in and anyone who had anything against it could fight with his date. They went in, and Stiles sat on the sink counter, wiggling his legs.

“At least I didn’t do anything as stupid as shave my legs.”

The other man didn’t answer him, just took off his jacket and shoved it on Stiles’ chest. Then picked up some paper and wet it just enough so he could scrub the makeup off. First Derek took off the hair clips and messed the dark hair, making Stiles laugh. A guy came in and stared at them for a while, but luckily he was the sort of guy that fell for Derek’s I hate every living thing and I’ll murder you act. So he just walked to the urinal, avoiding to look at them. Stiles couldn’t really blame the poor fellow, they made one hell of a weird scene.

“Stiles, look at me while I work.”

He obeyed, a smile tugging on his lips, and caught a glimpse of his reflection. After Derek scrubbed one of the sides – not quite the side just a random part of his face – Stiles had an idea. He fumbled with his purse and picked up his cellphone.

“I have to post this.”

Derek stared at him in confusion, but Stiles ignored it, pulling him closer and taking a selfie of them. He smirked to himself as he posted it on Twitter, with the older man watching it over his shoulder.

[Just got Mulan'ed #yeahhesmydate #suckit #dontyouwishyourboyfriendwashotlikeme #yeahyourerightlyds]

Derek just rolled his eyes and continued doing his work. Stiles had fun watching as the retweets and favorites started to appear, and the replies of course.

[@lydiam - I won’t even say I told you so, but I told you so]

[@DannyBoyMahaelani – Get out of the cellphone and go touch that butt or at least take a picture for me.]

[@AllyA – Have fun boys ;D]

[@Mccallmemaybe - First: wut happened?! Second: If Derek is your Shang can I be Mushu?]

Stiles was about to answer the last one when he was caught off guard by Derek giving him a peck on the lips.

“Done. Let’s go.”

He offered his hand to the teenager, but Stiles ignored him, putting on the jacket as he got down from the counter and following his date out of the bathroom.

“What do you wanna watch?” Derek asked, getting in the line.

“You really think we're going to watch something?” Stiles asked, arching his eyebrow.

“Yes, we are, Stiles.”

“You’re doubting my abilities to distract you, I’m offended.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles couldn’t hold his laugh. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, then got back to the question.

“We can watch anything. There isn't really anything I’m dying to see right now.”

They ended up choosing a random action flick, with good explosions and stuff. Derek didn’t seem to enjoy it, though. Stiles tried to focus the other’s attention in something more interesting but Derek seemed determined to pay attention to the fucking movie. Of course the teenager took it as a challenge, and somewhere in the middle of the characters' chase  
or whatever (he couldn’t bring himself to give two fucks about the makeshift of a plot) he leaned in and started kissing Derek’s neck.

“Stiles, stop it.” That was all the whispered answer he got, strong hands touching his shoulder.

“Why?”

“People are trying to watch the movie.” He hissed.

Stiles felt a bit bad, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Apparently his silence extending for more than twenty minutes gave Derek the idea that there was something wrong, because his date whispered to him, worried.

“Did I do something?”

“Nah. Imagine.” Stiles didn’t even look at him, still upset. Like, he was there in all his beauty and sexiness and Derek would rather watch the dumb film.

He heard a sigh, and soon enough there were hands touching his shoulders and turning him to face the older man. Stiles arched an eyebrow staring at him, even if it was mostly too dark to see.

“What is the problem, Derek?”

Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles, but since he was a very mature human being the teenager moved his head back a little and teased.

“Don’t you wanna watch the movie?”

He could feel the eye roll before the chapped lips met his.

They didn’t kiss nearly as much as Stiles imagined them doing. Actually, they barely kissed at all. Besides two or three pecks in the cinema, they only kissed when Derek was saying goodbye, which was totally not fair.

And Stiles couldn’t understand why all of this was happening.

Like, he had considered their date to be good, but he was also pretty aware that a part of the dating process usually consisted of people making out and stuff. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed his time with Derek. He just couldn’t understand. He didn’t ask about it, though, didn’t want to force Derek into something.

 

 

Still, four dates after, they still hadn’t done more than a few kisses. It was frustrating, because he knew that Derek wanted more too. However, every damn time things evolved a bit more, the older man would move away and act like they shouldn’t be doing this. There were times Stiles thought about what would be the reasons for this to happen, but mostly he mopped around his friends. 

One day, Scott turned to him and asked, confused.

“Why don’t you just ask him?” 

“I can’t just go to him and ask ‘Hey Derek, I wanna know why you seem scared of making out with me.’” 

“You can. Aren’t you two like boyfriends now? You have to talk about serious shit too.” 

“I just don’t know, Scotty. Maybe he just doesn’t feel that attracted to me, or he’s actually really bad in make-outs.”

His friend just glared at him and rolled his eyes, and from behind them Allison added.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t try to guess what he thinks. That didn’t end up well the first time, it’s hardly gonna work the second.”

Stiles showed his tongue to her, but he knew she was right.

So that night he laid on his bed, only in his Batman boxers and green tank top, picked up his cellphone and did what he should’ve done a while back. 

[To Der:]  
[I was wondering, am I a bad kisser?]

[From Der:]  
[No. Y?]

[To Der:]  
[You seem to try to escape every time we kiss.]

He bit his lower lip, as he waited for the reply. It took a long while, and he was already regretting having sent it when the phone beeped. 

[From Der:]  
[I didn’t wanna make you do anything you didn’t want to.]

[To Der:]  
[Dude, I don’t know how to give you more enthusiastic consent than I already have. I totally wanna make out with you, and one day have THE sex. Well, if you wanna do those things, of course.]  
[Fyi: My dad is not home]  
[And he’s not coming home 2night]  
[Maybe you could, come by]  
[So we can make out.]  
[No sex, because I’m not ready for it]  
[but making out is totally on the table, like really hot and dirty make out]  
[Plz, come here?]

There was no answer, and Stiles was feeling incredibly dumb. That is, until he heard the doorbell ringing. He actually jumped from the bed and ran downstairs. When he opened the door, Derek was standing there, sort of sweatty, wearing a basketball t-shirt, sweat pants and running shoes.

“Did you run here?”

Derek held Stiles’ face between his hands and kissed him a few times before replying in a hoarse whisper.

“Maybe.” 

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smiling dumbly and pulling the taller man to another kiss. It was slower and hungrier than the last ones, their bodies pressed against each other. The strong arms held him even closer, if that was possible, and his hands moved to grab the back of Derek’s neck, just feeling the muscles under his fingers. There was no hurry in the way they kissed, and when they parted a great while later they were still standing on the porch, Stiles beamed a smiled and whispered.

“Wanna go to the couch and stop giving a show to my neighbors?”

“They’re gonna call your dad.”

“What’s the matter? You afraid of him?” He teased, pulling the other inside.

“Actually, yes.” 

Stiles had to hold back a laugh. Yes, his old man had a shotgun and a pistol, and yes he thought he had to protect his kid’s virtue, but he would never actually shoot Derek. 

He pushed Derek to fall sitting on the couch, looking up at Stiles with those stupidly green eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. He stepped closer to Derek and straddled his hips, a hand on his neck and another on his scruff. Their eyes met for a minute, then stiles averted his to watch Derek’s Adam’s apple moving as he gulped slowly. Stiles would have loved to continue this slow dancing of intimacy, but he was under the impression that if they continued like this, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from having sex. They went back to kissing, and all Stiles could think was that Derek was, like, the best kisser ever and that he was feeling so freaking aroused by the touch of Derek’s hands on his back and on his thighs. And that their tongues weren’t fighting for dominance and he was sort of disappointed, because come on, seven years of reading fanfic had left some expectations on his mind. 

His line of thought was completely broken when he felt those warm hands underneath his shirt, touching his skin. Stiles moved back, breaking the kiss, and held the other man’s wrists. Derek stopped moving in the same second. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have…” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just I’m not wearing the binder…” Stiles whispered, not being able to look at Derek on the face anymore. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry, I shouldn’t-”

The teenager interrupted him, giving the other man a pointed look and maintaining the stare as he moved his hands so they were covering Derek’s and guided them upwards. They were warm and Stiles was sue he would be enjoying this a lot, if his heart wasn’t beating so fast and if he wasn’t so nervous. He let go when the hands were covering his breasts. 

“I trust in you. It’s just, I’ve wanted to do the surgery for so long and I can’t, and every time I see them it makes me angry and frustrated. Because I don’t really wanna do the _other_ surgery, but I really wanted to look more manly and not have to wear the binder…” 

“I get it.” Derek whispered, resting their foreheads together. He moved his hands, letting them rest on Stiles’ back. 

Stiles wanted to say that he didn’t, but he really didn’t see the need. Not with Derek looking at him with those big green eyes, he kissed Stiles a few times. 

“I can help you find a way to do what you need. Fuck your father’s opinion on the matter.” 

Stiles smiled and kissed him again, grinding his lips against the other man’s, making Derek lose his breath for a second. Their making out continue for a long while, slowly grinding into each other and just overall enjoying the feeling of their bodies and their mouths pressed. Derek eventually parted the kiss, and nuzzled Stiles’ neck, breathing there and pressing light kisses. 

The teenager half wanted to laugh, and half to whimper. Slowly, the kisses turned into sucking marks, and Stiles moaned softly, pressing against Derek’s crotch. He was so distracted by the feeling that he almost fell from his spot when he heard the sound of a car parking outside. They both jumped.

“Oh fuck, Your dad’s home early.” 

“No shit, Sherlock. We gotta get you out of here.”

Before Stiles could really process anything Derek kissed quickly and ran out of the window. The teenager was left there, confused as hell when his dad got in. The sheriff arched his eyebrows.

“Sarah, what are you doing here?”

“It’s my house.” 

“I mean, why aren’t you playing something with Scott on your computer?”

“Didn’t feel like it.” ´Stiles was not nervous, nope, not even a bit.

His dad walked around for a while.

“The neighbors called, saying there was a man here.” 

_Of course they did, they can’t keep their mouths shut._

“Really?” Stiles did his best to sound surprised, before stretching and starting to make a subtle escape to his room. “I’ll go to be now, okay? Okay.”

When Stiles was half way upstairs, his dad asked annoyed.

“What is Derek Hale’s ID doing on our couch?” 

 

 

They had been together (well, not together, _together_ but dating a lot and acting lovey-dovey), they didn’t need the titles and that shit. Not that he didn’t want, but mostly because Derek didn’t seem to care about it. 

“So, when you and Derek are going Facebook official?” Scott asked when they were at the cafeteria. 

“Don’t know, man. Someday?”

Scott stared at him in disbelief. 

“What?”

“You guys seriously haven’t talk about this?”

“Nah, it doesn’t really matter to us.” Stiles shrugged, because really didn’t. 

“But you wanna be his boyfriend?” 

Yes, Stiles wanted. He wanted people to know that Derek and him belonged to each other, but that was mostly his selfish wish, because Derek had like the worst history with relationships. He sort of felt like he was gonna be forcing him into something, and that’s the last thing Stiles wanted. 

“It’s not only about me, Scott. Derek has to want this too.”

“He wants.” A third voice entered their conversation, and the two boys turned to see the girl standing behind them. “He won’t be the one asking you, though.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged, dismissive. “Superstition I guess. Who knows what Derek thinks?”

“Thanks for the input, Cora.” Stiles was acid, because really? He had just lost all of his arguments with Scott. She grinned at him and patted his back.

“You better ask my brother to be your boyfriend soon, the rest of the family is coming for Christmas and they are gonna ask the same dumb questions they always do. _How are the girlfriends?_ And he will lose the opportunity to answer _I got a boyfriend_.” 

The worst part, that would actually be rad. Scott nodded, agreeing with the Hale girl. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

“How am I supposed to go and ask him?”

“Go and tell him you wanna make him a decent man.” His best friend said, smiling dumbly. 

“Okay, I will.”

“Today.” Scott added. “Before you have the chance to chicken out.” 

“I won’t chicken out! There’s no reason for me to do it!”

Obviously, Stiles was almost chickening out by the time he finally got home and texted Derek asking if he wanted to do something that night. He shouldn’t be so nervous, but he couldn’t help it. He had never done anything like this, he didn’t have a single clue how he should approach the situation. 

[To Scotty:]  
[Scott, I never thought I’d say this, but I need you help]

[From Der:]  
[Yes. Your dad at night shift?]

[From Scotty:]  
[I knew my day would come]

[To Der:]  
[Nah. Can we go to your place?]

[To Scotty:]  
[Yeah, yeah, you’re awesome. Now, HELP ME]

[From Scotty:]  
[Okay, okay. Just like, tell me what you would say to him and I’ll tell you if it gets too much]

[From Derek:]  
[If you don’t mind dealing with my sisters, okay.]

When Stiles was going to answer the text, the doorbell rang. He frowned and went downstairs, to find Danny standing on his doorway. 

“Hey, Danny, good to see you.”

“You totally forgot, didn’t you?” The goalie rolled his eyes and spoke up, seeming annoyed. 

“About what?” Yeah, Stiles had totally forgotten about whatever it was.

“We have lab stuff to do, and you’re my partner.”

Stiles facepalmed and left some room so Danny could come in. “Dude, I completely forgot about it.”

“No shit.” 

Danny entered the Stilinski house, taking off his shoes and going upstairs. Stiles hung back, looking at him and sighing.

“Yeah, make yourself at home.” 

There was no answer, but he supposed that Danny was too annoyed to pay attention. 

Working with Danny was always hard, because they were so different and Stiles couldn’t really focus a lot on what was going on, their work was boring as fuck. Somewhere in the middle of it, he finished that text to Scott, making sure Danny didn’t see him texting.

[It would probs go like this: Derek, you’re like the best guy for me. And yeah, you have the shittiest relationship history, and I know you probs wouldn’t use your first time back on the game on me. I want you so bad. Can I make you my bae?]

He smirked, because half of it was serious and the other half was a bit of a joke, because he needed to joke so he wouldn’t be so fucking nervous. He was surprised when like ten seconds after he received a reply.

[From Der:]  
[What?]

Stiles froze in place. He had texted the wrong person. Fuck. Danny looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

“What happened?”

“I fucked up.” 

The goalie continued staring at him, not seeming really impressed. 

“What this time?”

Stiles’ phone beeped and it took all his courage to go and look what it was.

[From Der:]  
[Yes.]  
[I’ll be your bae. If you will be mine]

After a second of utter shock, the teenager smiled and jumped on Danny, hugging the daylight out of him – because come on, Stiles had to be happy that this disaster didn’t turn into something horrible - and then punched the air.

“Derek said yes! Fuck yeah! I rock!”

 

 

His cellphone started ringing when Stiles arrived at the Mccall house for Christmas - he and his dad always spent their holidays with them. Even if Derek had called him over this year (and Stiles had called him over too), they decided that in the end it was best if they just did something on the 26 together. Mostly because the Hale house was full of relatives that no one in the family liked but always came for big holidays anyway, and because Stiles wanted to spend some time with his dad, Melissa and Scott. Stiles had bought presents for everyone – the trip to the mall with his boyfriend (god, would he ever grow tired of thinking about Derek like that?) had been hilarious, but he hadn’t managed to discover what secret gift would be his. Derek was infuriatingly good at keeping a secret. Stiles answered the call, playing a tricky game with gravity to keep holding on to all the gifts and the food he and his father were bringing.

“Stiles, are you at Scott’s place already?”

“Hello, Derek. Yes, I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

“Please, just answer me.” He sounded nervous and Stiles tried not to worry too much, it was probably because he was having trouble speaking so much. 

“Yeah, we just arrived. Why?”

The call was disconnected before Stiles could even finish the sentence and he frowned staring at the phone. He was so gonna make Derek wear an ugly Christmas sweater the next time they saw each other, just out of spite. He stepped into the house and Melissa was there, hugging him tight.

“Hey, Stiles.” She kissed his cheek and took the pans he was carrying. “Scott is in the back, talking to Allison on the phone.”

“Thanks.” 

He walked to the backyard, leaving his dad and Melissa to have their moment - they were totally flirting, even if they tried to pretend they weren’t. He opened the door to the back, and saw his friend walking around, smiling dumbly as he spoke. Stiles waved at him and Scott smiled a little lest dumbly.

“Allison, I have to go. Stiles just got here, merry Christmas.” He then pulled his bro to a tight hug. “Good to see you, man!” 

Stiles patted his back, messing with his friend’s hair.

“Good to see you too. Thought that you might be at Allison’s today.”

“Nah, her creepy granddad is over.”

Stiles shuddered and they parted, going back and into the living room to sprawl on the couch. His dad was there watching an old football game, and arched an eyebrow at them as Scott threw his legs over Stiles’. 

They were just watching the game in silence when someone knocked twice on the door. Melissa went to get it and frowned.

“Stiles, I think it’s for you.” 

The teenager was confused when he got up and walked towards the door. He was more than surprised to find Derek standing there, with his mother next to him. She smiled sweetly at him, and Derek looked up seeming incredibly embarrassed. He was carrying a small gift box, and to that Stiles had to smile.

“Hey, Der, you came all the way here just to bring my gift?”

Scott and his father came to stand behind them. Talia Hale – who Stiles only remembered as a caring woman who loved her kids and made Stiles feel just like any other boy – stared straight at his father with some sort of anger.

“Actually, I need to speak to you, Sheriff.”

Everybody seemed sort of worried, Derek whispered something to her. She ignored her son and his dad nodded, then both entered and went to the kitchen. Stiles pulled Derek inside the living room and asked hushedly.

“What is this?”

“When I explained to her my plans for your gift she insisted on coming along.” 

“What’s the gift?” Scott asked, curious, and Stiles only elbowed him. 

“A little bit of room would be nice, Scotty.”

“I’m curious.” His friend said defensively. 

Derek handed the small gift box to Stiles and the teenager opened it right away. Inside there was another box. This time a medicine one, along with a note. 

_So you can start it._

He read the label of the medicine, but he already knew what it was. Testosterone. He looked up at Derek, smiling openly.

“Is this serious?!” He honest to Chuck shouted, too excited not to.

“You still will have to go to the doctor and your father will have to approve it. I think that was the main reason why my mother decided to come with me, she’s a doctor and she almost killed me when she found out. It can be dangerous-”

Stiles just kissed the daylight out of him, Scott jumping around and cheering as the puppy he was. He ran his fingers trough Derek’s hair, just enjoying this and pretending for a while that his dad wouldn’t lose his shit and probably not allow him to do it. He parted and mock punched Derek’s shoulder. 

“You’re awesome, you know that?”

Derek looked away, trying not to look too embarrassed. It was awfully cute as he blushed. Before he could melt over and tell that idiot how much he had enjoyed the gift, and just like talk about with his boyfriend and his best friend, Talia Hale came back.

She had a calm expression and said looking over to Melissa.

“Sorry to interrupt your families’ celebration, but it was a matter of urgency.” She turned her glance over at Stiles. “You may wanna go talk to your father now. I have _enlightened_ him on the matter, and he should be less difficult to deal with now.” 

Stiles blinked confused looking at her, the woman only turned to her son.

“You gonna come with me or you’re staying?”

“I think it’s better to leave them to have a talk alone. Me being here wouldn’t help.” He looked over at Stiles and kissed him one more time, nothing too hot or emotional. He whispered before moving away. “Anything, call me and I’ll come for you.”

“Relax, dude, I can take of myself.” 

The Hales said their goodbyes and left. Melissa touched his shoulder and said smiling.

“He’s in the kitchen.” She grinned. “Let’s hope he finally decided to listen to someone.”

Stiles nodded and walked over to the room where his dad was. John was sitting by the table, looking down and seeming a bit off. 

“Dad?”

The man looked up and got up immediately. Stiles was bit nervous, but his father walked over to him and hugged.

“I’m so damn sorry. I should have listen to you. I shouldn’t have decided I knew more about you than you do. I’m sorry Stiles. Will you ever be able to forgive me, son?”

The teenager didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Yes, he had pictured this moment almost every damn day since he understood who he was. He just had never really given much thought to his own reaction, it had all just seemed like some sort of unattainable fantasy. He wasn’t sure what he should do, so he just hugged his father some more. He gulped and closed his eyes, some stupid tears going out his eyes. For a few moments they stayed quiet, until the teenager found the guts to whisper to his father. 

“I never blamed you, dad.”

His father moved back a bit and held his face between his hands. “How can you not? I was a terrible parent...”

“You didn’t mean it.”

“That doesn’t make what I did any less stupid and painful for you. You, Melissa and Scott, you always tried to make me see, but I was trying so hard to deny everything to fit you in my idea of normal, that I chose to ignore you. I guess I needed Talia Hale to come here and force me to open my eyes.” 

Stiles smiled weakly to his dad, because yeah, he’s dad had been hard to deal with. It felt kind of weird that it had taken an outsider to make him change.

“What can I do? I need to know whatever you need, we'll work together in this.”

“Well, I want to start with the testosterone before high school ends and maybe… a mastectomy…” It was weird to finally tell his dad about all these things. “And it would be hella good if you just continued being supportive and stuff.” 

“I promise I will be.” The smile on his father's face and shine on his eyes were enough of a promise in themselves.

“God, dad, don’t cry or I’ll end up crying too.”

He pushed his dad, grinning and drying his tears. It was so weird, because for what it seemed he was actually gonna get his happy ending. 

 

 

He was still waiting for the moment he would wake up. 

Things were too good to be real. 

He was taking his hormones, and had gone through the surgery during the winter break. Stiles had never been happier to see himself in the mirror. God, he had even grown an inch taller! The change he was hoping for the most, though, came unexpected. 

He woke up that morning with his dad calling him.

“You have school, get up, Stiles.”

He groaned something and turned his back to his father, hugging the pillow. 

“Just five more minutes, dad.” He heard himself say, but there was something different about his voice this time. The teenager sat up fast enough to give himself whiplash, so fucking happy that he couldn’t even understand. Yeah, his voice was slowly growing more masculine, but god, this was different.

“Stiles? Say that again.” His dad froze on his doorway, smiling too.

“What, dad? Five more minutes?” He couldn’t stop himself from teasing and laughing. He didn’t sound fake anymore! 

The sheriff rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling like a dumbass as he continued down the hallway. Stiles got up and made all sort of faces when he picked up whatever he was going to wear, he could barely wait to show his voice to his friends. And to Derek, oh yiss.

He was dancing and singing to himself as he ate his breakfast and jumped into his jeep. God, the hair on his face was showing up too, even if it wasn’t exactly a beard yet. It would be, some day, and he would give his boyfriend stubble burn. That would be awesome. The only thing that would beat that in the awesome things would be Harris face when he heard his voice - this would be perfect, he would have to ask for someone to take a picture of that face, even better. Record it. He took no time to text the only person that wouldn’t spoil it. 

[To Ally A:]  
[I’ll be getting there in a while, care to film my entrance?]

He smirked jumping off the jeep, her reply didn’t take long.

[From Ally A:]  
[Okay... What’s so big about it?]

[To Ally A:]  
[You’ll see.] 

He tried not to be too smug, but it was hard as heck. When he opened the door for the classroom, smiling, the teacher only gave him an unimpressed look.

“You’re late, Miss Stilinski.”

Stiles only smirked and replied. “There’s no Miss here, Harris. It’s Mister and you know it.” 

Scott giggled and threw his hands up in poorly concealed excitement. Lydia had an open smile on her face, and Allison was giggling while recording everything. The teacher seemed to be taken by surprise, and Stiles only smirked walking over to his seat, bumping fists with Scott. 

“That’s amazing, dude.”

“I know, I can barely wait to show Der.”

“Stilinski! Only because your voice changed it’s no excuse for you not to shut up.” The teacher added.

Stiles had to bit his lower lip not to say something stupid or tease the teacher even more. Allison leaned over and whispered to him. 

“That’s great, Stiles. Your voice sounds so amazing.” 

“I know, it’s sexier than Scott’s.” He winked playfully at her. 

“Bet Derek loved it.”

“He hasn’t heard it yet. He will love it. I have a sexy macho voice now.”

“Stilinski!”

He shut up after that but only because he didn’t want to get detention on the day he would show his boyfriend how sexy he could be. 

Later, in the middle of his History class, Stiles texted Derek, smirking to himself. 

[To Der-Bear:]  
[You wanna come and see me, sexy? ;D]

He didn’t receive the answer until long after lunch. 

[From Der-Bear:]  
[I guess I could drop by after your practice]

Stiles tried to not grin too much while he answered. 

[Yeah, come on. I have a surprise for you ;D]

Derek didn’t reply that one, but the teenager could almost see him rolling his eyes and acting all annoyed. Even if he not so secretly loved everything Stiles did. 

Practice was hilarious. Coach almost fell down when he heard Stiles’ voice, than he patted the teenager on the back and told him to be a part of the main team in the practice. Stiles actually played good, because he had been forced into _exercising_ by his academy loving boyfriend. All because he started to gain some weight, and Derek convinced him that they exercising together was a great way of keeping him healthy and spending time alone. Stiles didn’t exactly oppose the last part, because hell yeah, he enjoyed every second alone he managed to grasp. Especially since they always ended up making out against some surface. 

He was in the showers, joking with Scott and just enjoying the fact that he could hang around shirtless without any problems, when Derek arrived. Well, when his text arrived. 

[From Der-bear:]  
[I’m outside.]  
[Finstock is talking to me, please come quickly]

He laughed, because he could imagine how terrified Derek was of human interaction, especially since the Coach was… The coach. He pulled his shirt and his hoodie.

“I gotta go, Scotty.”

“Already?” His friend pouted. “Will you at least come to the movie night at Allison’s today?”

“Maybe, if I’m not busy.” He winked. 

Scott rolled his eyes, and pushed Stiles. He didn’t say anything, though, because the amount of times he had missed their game nights because of Allison was not on the book. Stiles left the locker room, and walked out. Derek was with his back turned to his direction, and Finstock was too busy talking to pay attention. So the teenager decided to tease a bit, he was very careful in the way he walked, making sure he didn’t make any noise. Stiles leaned in and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

“I’m here, Der.” 

Derek turned on his heels, surprised and _blushing_ , this was better than he expected. 

“Stiles… Your voice.”

“Is sexier right?” He winked.

“Stilinski! Hale! I really don’t need to watch you two flirting, just go do whatever is that you do somewhere far from here.” The Coach dismissed them, rolling his eyes and turning to shout something at Greenberg. 

Stiles beamed looking at Derek and poked his ribs. 

“Let’s go, I need to put his sexy voice of mine to use.”

Derek looked away, but Stiles could see him smiling. He hugged his boyfriend, putting his chin on the taller (not by much anymore) man’s shoulder. He was hugged back, and after a while of silence, Derek whispered to him. 

“Talk to me, Stiles.”

“Why?” The teenager teased, glancing over until his eyes met the green ones. 

Derek practically growled his answer. “I wanna hear your voice.”

Stiles laughed and poked his cheek. “Oh my God! You only get cheesier!” He was pushed away in the second he spoke, but all he did was laugh and pulling Derek towards the jeep. “Relax, I love your cheesiness.”

“Fuck you, Stiles.”

“Someday you might.”

Derek only blushed more and gulped, while Stiles laughed.

 

 

Stiles had been planning a lot for this. Because it was a big thing. It was not bigger than anything they had already done, but it was meaningful. The biggest thing he could ask Derek was to be his prom date. Well, since they were dating, it was sort of expected that they would go together. Oficializing it, though, was important. And that’s why he was going to visit Derek at his work today, carrying around the flower thingy. He had managed to get from Cora (since Derek insisted that it was no big deal) that his boyfriend would be at the music school today, teaching guitar. Stiles couldn’t believe that Derek refused to serenade him. The guy played guitar better than anyone ever.

He entered the building and was greeted by a blonde woman with a predatory smile.

“Hey, there. You are new here.” 

“Yeah, actually I’m looking for Derek. Hale. His sister told me he would be here.” 

She frowned, not being so sweet and confident now.

“He has a boyfriend, okay?”

Stiles was taken aback by this, but it was actually amusing that this girl he didn’t even know was defending his honor. “I know.”

“So go up and find another man, you’re not the first one to come here after that ass, but he is taken.” She said, turning her back on him. 

Before Stiles could let this going for a while longer, Derek came into the hall, accompanying two of his students. He looked over to Stiles, surprised. 

“Stiles?”

“That’s right.” He beamed. 

Derek walked over and kissed him quickly. The students seemed kind of surprised, and the blonde actually stopped moving and stared at them before pointing her well-manicured nail at his face.

“You’re Stiles? Oh my god!” She turned to Derek and poked his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me that your boyfriend was coming over?” 

“I didn’t know he was coming over.” Derek replied with a pointed look to Stiles, then sighed and said his goodbyes to his students before turning back to him. “What are you doing here, Stiles?”

“I know you’re actually happy to see me, your act won’t work on me.” 

Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders, just looking at him for a couple of seconds.

“You came here only to see me?”

Stiles scratched the back of his head. Why did Derek had to be so hard to deal with? “Well, kinda.” He turned to the girl, who was still watching them. “Can we have like a moment alone?”

“I own the place, I can be wherever I want.” She replied smirking.

“We’ll go outside then. My next class is only in like half an hour.” Derek replied, and pulled Stiles to get out. The teenager turned to look at the girl and waved, teasing her a bit. She only rolled her eyes and flipped him, making him smirk in answer. 

Once they were outside, Derek threw his arm over Stiles’ shoulders. It was a simples gesture, but it meant the world. Because they could be like this, because they could be themselves. Stiles was no longer afraid of being himself and Derek had never been ashamed of them. Even if they got nasty looks from some stupid people, it was because they were a gay couple and in small towns people were specially stupid. It was weird that even if Stiles hated them for being uncomfortable, some deep twisted part of him was happy that they were. Because at least now he didn’t have to worry that people would call him by his birth name. 

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek’s voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“Yeah, just sort of got distracted. Soooo, I betch'ya wondering why I came here.”

“Yes.”

He was so straightforward that Stiles had to roll his eyes. 

“It’s just- I know we’re already dating, so what I’m doing it’s not like even the biggest deal ever. You probably already know you’re going, but couldn’t help feeling like I needed to do something just to make sure, just to say I did it. So when we get old as balls and we’re telling your nieces and nephews about when we first dated, I can say that I asked you to go to prom with me.” He took off the flower thingy from his hoodie and kneeled in front of Derek in the middle of the sidewalk. “So, do you wanna be my date?”

Derek seemed so embarrassed, facepalming and not looking at him. “I can’t believe it.”

“Come on, Der. Just say yes.”

“I should say no.”

“You have a soft spot for me, Sourface. Just hurry up.” He wasn’t really believing that Derek would say no, but people were staring at them. And his boyfriend wasn’t doing his part and hugging him and saying that he loved Stiles an it would be a pleasure.

“Okay. Yes. I’ll be your date to prom, now get up.” 

Stiles did. He threw his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him. 

If he also flipped the bastards that were giving them nasty looks, his boyfriend would never know. 

 

 

Stiles looked amazing. 

Really, he had never imagined that a suit could improve his look, but Lydia was right in the end, a suit could improve anyone’s look. He was standing in front of the mirror, making sure he was at least mostly acceptable. Melissa had adjusted his father’s old suit, which was like the most amazing thing ever – even if the poor suit had lost like half of the fabric in the process. His old man was sitting on the bed and looking at him, seeming so emotional that Stiles almost believed he had seen a tear or two rolling down his face. 

“You’re coming back tonight?”

The teenager looked back in surprise, maybe he blushed a little, because come on. He was indeed kind of planning on scoring tonight. He and Derek, prom and shenanigans. Stiles was sort of expecting the fucking stuff to happen tonight, well, if they found a place for that.

“Not sure…” 

John arched is eyebrow, not believing a word he said. 

“Okay! I don’t plan to.”

“Staying at Derek’s?” 

“Maybe, I dunno.” 

His father got up and patted his back, saying with the most serious expression ever. “Use protection.” 

Stiles was seriously considering hiding himself in a bunker forever. 

“Dad, please don’t.”

“Come on, son. It’s not like I don’t know that teenagers have sex, and it’s perfectly normal for you to want it.”

Stiles covered his ears with his hands and walked around, humming whatever and trying not to listen. He ceased after half a minute, after his old man seemed to stop talking. John just rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder.

“Just have fun, okay? Call me if you’re going to stay at Hale’s.”

“I will, pops.” He smiled and picked up the jeep keys. “Do I look good?” He asked one more time, smiling openly.

“You look great, kiddo.” His dad said, smiling back. 

Stiles left the house with a spring in his step, texting Derek just to tell him he was going to be there in twenty minutes. He also took a selfie and put it on twitter – if Lydia, Danny and Jackson could take selfies all the time, why couldn’t he? 

[Going to pick up my date to prom! @D_Hale wait for me, bae! #lookinghellafine] 

It was always amusing being able to tag Derek on things, and it was even more amusing that Stiles hadn’t had to make the older man create an account or anything, he'd had it before. ‘Laura was faster than you’, Derek had explained in all his glorious grumpiness. He used it anyway, though. 

[@Mccallmemaybe - @SuperStiles and @D_Hale for the kings of prom!]

He smirked, Scotty was too much of a puppy for his own sake. Soon enough Stiles parked outside of the Hale house. He got out of the jeep and walked over, a tiny bit anxious, knocking on the door. Derek showed up in no time, wearing a suit and looking so damn fine.

“You shaved!” The teenager said, touching his boyfriend’s smooth cheeks. Derek looked so young sans scruff, gosh, he could even be on Stiles’ class.

“We should go.” Derek said, turning off the lights. That made Stiles realize that he hadn’t heard any of the Hales, and that the whole place was dark. Which meant…

“Your parents and your sisters aren’t home tonight?”

“Yep, Laura, Mom and Dad went to a wine tasting in Los Angeles, they are gone for the weekend. Cora is going to sleep at her date’s house…” 

“So you’re alone?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

Derek rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him. “We are going to go to your prom now, after that you can talk about whatever pervert idea that just came up on your mind.”

Stiles hissed, watching as Derek walked towards the jeep. It was not fair, his boyfriend should be more interested in their sexy times. He texted his old man (and Scott) as he walked back to the car.

[To Pops, Scotty:]  
[Totally staying at the Hales tonight.] 

Text sent and he was back in the car looking at Derek. “I don’t even deserve a kiss?”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. “Let’s go.” 

If Stiles hadn’t received his degree on ‘Translating Grumpy faces to English’ he may have believed that Derek was angry. However, he could tell that, actually, the older man was nervous. He had whispered to Stiles that he wanted to make sure everything went perfect. That as he was older, he wasn’t sure if he would be the best date. So the teenager decided to reassure him a bit. 

“Der? Look at me.”

He did, and Stiles held his face between his hands.

“You’re nervous for no fucking reason okay? We’re going there to dance, drink and laugh about the Coach trying to part the couples. Than we’re gonna come back to your house…” He ran his fingers down Derek’s neck and bit his own lower lip. “And I think you can guess the rest.”

There was no answer, only a kiss that was far hotter than Stiles could have ever anticipated. He held on his boyfriend’s shoulders, and let Derek take control of the kiss. God, everything felt so good, from he tongue entering his mouth to the grip he had on those muscles. When they parted, Stiles felt a bit hazy.

“Okay, let’s go before I regret asking you to be my date.”

The prom was what you would expect of a prom. Teenagers dancing, talking and being awkward. Scott danced with Danny at one point of the evening, Lydia was elected prom queen (not much of a surprise there), Jackson tried to get back on her good side (it didn’t work) and Stiles and Derek PDA’ed even more than Scott and Allison. Cora came by at some point bringing along her date (a girl named Kira) and said that if Derek or Stiles got within ten feet of her bed she was going to skin them alive, which lead to the most uncomfortable conversation with Lydia and Danny trying to convince his boyfriend to throw an after party at the Hale House. Of course, said boyfriend almost growled a 'no'. 

They finished the night, all seven of the people in their group, sitting on the lacrosse field and looking at the stars. It was sort of shocking, that they were done with High School. God, so much had happened, and it had been good. Stiles couldn’t believe it. Soon they would be starting college, and everyone would be somewhere different. He looked at his friends, at Scott and Allison hugging each other and smiling. At Lydia with her head on Jackson’s lap (her date ended up leaving early), his fingers running through her hair, and looked at Danny next to them, his head on the blonde’s shoulder. He couldn’t have wished better people to share those years - okay, maybe he could’ve wished that Jackson wasn’t such a douche. 

He felt Derek pulling him to a hug, and heard his boyfriend whispering.

“It’s not the time for goodbyes yet, okay? You still have at least a month with them.” 

He hadn’t even noticed he was on the verge of tears until then. Stiles hid his face on Derek’s chest, just enjoying the feeling of having him around. Yes, his boyfriend was right. Like, even if they went on separate ways, it wasn’t the time to say goodbye yet. Stiles was only suffering in anticipation. 

“And with you?” He heard himself asking, because god knows what would be of him and Derek once Stiles went to college. And god, he didn’t see himself with anyone else, at least not for a long while. He wanted to make Derek smile, and to enjoy lazy winter days and summer days and rainy days. Just every single day possible. 

“You can have me for as long you like.”

Stiles looked up to that stupidly beautiful face Derek had and smiled. Fuck it, he was happy! Derek leaned in and kissed him, just a quick peck before he whispered.

“Wanna go to my place?” 

“YES!” He shouted in answer, getting up and pulling the taller man right after him. He turned to his friends, who were staring at him. Some in confusion (Scott, who else would be confused in this situation?) and others in knowing (Danny and Lyds mostly). “We’re leaving now, please enjoy yourselves. 'Cause we sure will.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles with him to the jeep. 

 

The drive was far more awkward than they'd planned. Things get a bit awkward when two people know they will be having sex soon, especially when the first time thingy was haunting them. Why did they care about it anyway? It was not like they hadn’t come really close to it sometimes, they just never got to the part where all the clothes were gone or to the orgasm part. Stiles bit his lower lip, a tiny bit nervous, though he knew there was no real reason to be. That Derek wouldn’t be one of those idiots, that he wouldn’t force Stiles into anything. Mostly, he was excited about the idea of having an orgasm caused by his boyfriend’s touch. Yes, he very much loved this idea. It made him pulse down in his underwear. 

Soon he parked outside of the house, and turned to Derek, smiling. 

“Lead the way, big guy.” 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Stiles followed him, pulling of his tie as he walked. Inside the Hale house, Derek turned on some lights and went for the kitchen, Stiles tagging along him a bit confused. 

“So, you want to play some videogames or eat something?” He sounded so nervous, looking down and scratching the back of his head.

“Oh my god. You’re a dork.” Stiles said, before walking over and pressing Derek against the counter, their mouths crashing in a clumsy but hot kiss. Derek grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. Stiles moved back a bit, breaking the kiss, just to press his forehead against Derek’s and whisper. “I wanna do this with you.”

“How do you want to do this?” His boyfriend asked, mouthing his neck and making the teenager shudder a bit. “You fucking me or other way around?” The way he said that, made everything sound so sexy. Or maybe it was the idea that he could fuck Derek if he wanted (bless you, Laura, and your not-so-gag-gift). It was a very sexy thought. 

“We’re definitely doing that someday in the future, but right now, I’d rather have you fucking me.” He answered, and god, the way Derek’s pupils widened was just amazing. Before he could focus on that any more, though, the kiss was back on with full force. Stiles held on Derek’s neck, and the hands on his waist went for the back of his thighs, pulling him up and changing their positions. Now, the teenager was the one against the counter (more like sitting on it, actually) as Derek stood between his legs. 

The kiss didn’t last long, and soon enough his boyfriend was biting and sucking on his neck. God, it was like his neck was some center of pleasure because every damn thing made him sigh and want more of it. He dragged his hands along Derek’s back, and decided that the jacket he was wearing was too fucking annoying and needed to be removed right way. So, with some difficulty, he moved his hands between their bodies so he could unbutton it and shoved it off. Then Stiles proceeded to the same with the suit jacket he was wearing. He looked over to Derek, and all he could do was loathe those freaking buttons, because he wanted to see the other shirtless right fucking now, but he wasn't some caveman about to rip the shirt. 

“We should go to your room, Derek. I’m not gonna have sex for the first time in your parents counter, which we can totally do that later on, but right now I’d rather have a bed and you making me feel like I’m the greatest good you’ll ever get.” He rambled a bit, until he was thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder – because, apparently, Derek was a fucking caveman – and carried upstairs. He would’ve complained, if he didn’t have _that ass_ in front of his eyes. It bounced and was round and just overall amazing. Of course, Stiles grabbed two handfuls of it and squeezed. “Your ass is perfect, I’m gonna marry it.”

“And what surprises me the most is that you're saying that shit sober.” 

“You know you love me.”

Derek shrugged, before throwing him on the bed. “Yeah.” 

“Strip for me?” The teenager asked, smiling, as he kicked off his shoes. His boyfriend just stood there, arching an eyebrow at him like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “What? It’s my first time, I can ask things like that!” 

The face Derek made could be roughly translated to challenge accepted. Which made Stiles gasp and his mind reel for a moment, because he had totally meant it as a joke. His boyfriend took a step back, and started unbuttoning his shirt, but something in his movements made it hella sexy. The way he looked at Stiles, like he was going to do so many things to him. Derek rolled his shoulders and even the crack of the bones was hot. With the buttons laying open, Stiles could see the chest and the abs, even if just a peak. He wanted to lick them, he wanted to touch and feel that skin against his. Then Derek’s hands unbuckled his belt slowly and threw it away, and now Stiles could see the bulge in the front of his pants, even licked his lips in interest. His boyfriend smirked, slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Those fucking boxer briefs were the fucking sexiest shit ever, but they were currently in his way. Stiles made grabby hands to him, tired of waiting.

“I thought you wanted me to strip?” Derek asked, arching his eyebrow. 

Stiles hissed and continued with the grabby hands. “You’re naked enough.” 

“You’re not.” His boyfriend said, kneeling on the bed and pulling Stiles closer by the back of his knees. He laid between the open legs, and started unbuttoning the teenager’s shirt. He was so rough about it that Stiles was pretty sure a button or two were ripped off. 

Derek mouthed and kissed his entire chest, something he hadn't done before. Not until after the surgery, even if it was more than obvious how much he enjoyed kissing and marking (and Stiles was the one with the oral fixation). Derek bit particularly hard on his abs, and Stiles made a noise between a groan and a moan before glaring at him.

“What was all that about?”

“I could hear you thinking.” Derek growled, continuing kissing.

Stiles tangled his fingers in the back of his boyfriend’s head. “If you want me focusing only on you, you should work harder.”

Surprisingly, the teasing worked. Before he could understand what was going on, his shirt (along with Derek’s) was tossed far away. That mouth was back to his, and Stiles dragged his teeth over his boyfriend’s bottom lip while his hands just slid in his underwear. He cupped those butt cheeks again and thrust up so he would press against Derek’s. When they parted the kiss there were a few seconds spent just staring at each other before his boyfriend moved down. His hands unbuckling Stiles' belt and pulling down his pants and underwear. Stiles let his head fall back, gulping as the rest of his clothes were thrown. Derek pulled his thighs up and apart, then leaned in and licked his labia. Stiles gasped and grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s head. He wanted to focus on everything Derek was doing with his tongue, but the way he licked and kissed, paying a lot of attention on his clit was just too much. His breathing was erratic, and all he could do was pull Derek’s hair. It was slow, but just as intense as he needed. He started moaning, parting his legs even more and pushing his heels on the mattress, trying to keep some focus. Derek’s hands caressed his thighs, scratched the skin, his grip heavenly firm. He kept working his tongue for what seemed to be a lifetime, but a lifetime that felt so fucking good that Stiles didn’t really care about wasting time. He groaned, and mumbled random things, asking for more and teasing Derek at the same time. 

When he came, his whole body shivered and he shouted, arching his back. In a few seconds, he felt boneless and incredibly pleased. He was smiling when Derek leaned over him, the fucking bastard smirking, all smug. 

“Was that enough to get your attention?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Yeah, it was, show-off.” They kissed some more, and Stiles hooked his left leg around the taller man’s waist, pressing up his cunt against Derek’s dick, in bliss even through the remaining underwear. And the moan that it got out of his boyfriend’s lips made everything ten times hotter. 

They rolled over then, Stiles on top of Derek, straddling him. “We are gonna need lube and a condom.” He didn’t want to risk anything, since he didn’t want this to hurt even the slightest, and he wasn’t sure that his natural lubrication would be enough. Derek nodded mutedly, and pointed to his nightstand. Stiles moved over and searched through the drawer until he found what he needed, then went back for his position upon Derek’s hips. It only made the older man moan, thrusting in reflex. 

The teenager used his leverage to keep him from moving. “Nah nah nah. No need to hurry.” He laid the bottle and condom besides them before leaning over and giving his boyfriend a peck in the lips. His hands travelled in awe on the muscles in front of him, and Derek held his waist, caressing with his thumbs. Their eyes met, and they smiled to each other. He brushed his boyfriend’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, then sat back and pulled the boxer briefs enough to uncover Derek's dick. He licked his lips, thinking how one of those days he was most definitely sucking his boyfriend for hours. He touched the foreskin, and held the shaft with both of his hands. Derek groaned and grabbed his waist tighter, maintaining focus. Stiles ripped the condom wrap, and rolled it on, then opened the lube and poured some over it. He was so focused on his task that he barely paid attention to the bruises that were surely forming on his waist. 

He bit his lower lip and positioned himself, guiding Derek's cock inside him. He gasped, moaning not a second after, so good it felt. Not as painful as people had made him believe it would be, but still Stiles couldn’t move for a while, just breathing in and out, getting used to the stretch. When he finally got a grip of himself, and managed to look back at his boyfriend’s face, Derek had his eyes closed and a face of pure and absolute pleasure. He slowly opened his eyes, those pupils so wide that they almost covered the green in his eyes. Stiles rolled his hips tentatively, and that set things in motion, Derek snapping back online so they could move together. The teenager closed his eyes, and threw his head back. It felt fantastic now, he couldn’t stop moaning and calling Derek’s name. His boyfriend sat up at some point, and Stiles held him close, grinding his hips in their shared rhythm. Derek pressed his warm lips against his shoulder, trying to conceal his moaning and arousal. The way he tensed told Stiles that he was close to coming. 

“Please, Der… Let me hear you…” He asked, words broken, out of breath. Stiles felt he was close too, he was pretty sure that all he needed was to hear Derek falling apart. 

And his boyfriend fulfilled his wish, almost shouting when he came, and god, that was the most arousing sound he had ever heard. They fell back on the bed, Stiles still rocking his hips a bit, to which Derek reacted whimpering.

“I’m sensitive right now.” He whispered. 

Stiles rolled over, looking at his boyfriend and smiling dumbly. Derek closed his eyes, smiling back and tried to move closer.

“You didn’t come…”

“I came earlier.”

“You should come a lot more. As much as it is possible.” He sounded so honest, and so fucked out too. 

Stiles touched his face, and tried his best to make his boyfriend understand. “I’m satisfied, really, Der. Now, roll this thing off and let’s get to sleep.”

He obeyed and got up on shaky (oh yiss) knees, throwing the condom on the garbage, shutting the door with a kick and coming back to the bed, pulling the covers (Stiles had not even noticed they'd been laying over those) and falling next to his boyfriend. 

“Can I be the big spoon, Der?”

Derek groaned something before rolling to his side, Stiles tucked in closer and hugged him. He drifted to sleep, his forehead resting against the back of his boyfriend’s head. 

 

They discovered that night that Stiles was a terrible big spoon. (And Derek had many nights to prove that he was the best big spoon ever.)

 

Stiles may have posted a selfie with Derek sleeping by his side.

[I'm happy to announce that my Shang is gonna stay forever! #IsavedChinaandgotthehottie]

[Mccallmemaybe - Oh, what a happy, happy day! My little baby's gettin' married!]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed the fic.  
> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, and whatever you like. If we have made any mistake that you feel should be corrected, send us a message or a comment, and we will fix it.  
> You can find us on tumblr [ Clara ](http://graveyard-ocean.tumblr.com/) and [ Jana](http://spice-and-raging-kittens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kissus
> 
> See Ya!
> 
> P.S.: Argh, typos and little things I missed are going to be corrected sometime, sorry - Jana the beta


End file.
